Puppies
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Cute, random one-shot based off a pic I saw. Blue and Red are going into town to buy some supplies. On the way back home Red spots some puppies for sale, and begs Blue to let him get one.


**Hello everyone! :) Yes, I'm back with another one-shot xD I find this slightly amusing, considering when I first started writing fanfics I was positive I'd never be able to write a one-shot, and now I'm pretty sure my one-shots overtake my multiple chapter fics xD But ah well, no one really cares about that *shrugs* Anyway, this fic was inspired by an amazing and adorable picture by YerBlues99 on deviantART! You should go check it out :) (I'd give a link, but FF won't let me -.-) So, anyway, enjoy this random, short one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda xP**

* * *

The sun, at its highest point, shone down to the world below. Blue and Red were walking beneath it in the direction of town. No trees or bushes were around to offer their shade, so the two heroes were rather hot. While Red was doing his best to be optimistic and to get to town quickly, Blue was being the total opposite, grumbling about the heat under his breath. He was actually starting to fall behind Red, causing the red clad Link to stop and wait for him.

"Ne, Blue, we should hurry! The sooner we get to town, the sooner we can get something cool! Like ice cream!" Blue just simply glared at his overenthusiastic companion.

"Red, please, do me a favour and shut the hell up for the rest of the walk?" Blue's voice came out snappy, and Red's eyes momentarily widened in surprise before he nodded sullenly and started walking again. He did his best to stay behind Blue, not wanting to anger the taller boy more.

They reached the town within the next half hour, and Blue let out a sigh of relief when they reached the shade of one of the tall buildings. He leant against the stone wall, taking his hat off and fanning himself with it.

"Thank god we made it! Next time we're making Green and Vio go when it's this hot!" Blue said fiercely, Red nodding quietly. The younger Link looked around, as always amazed by the bustling people that crowded the street. When Blue recovered from the heat, and felt cool enough to move again, Red grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the market. A surprised yell escaped Blue's lips as Red dragged him along with him throughout the market.

By the time they had gotten everything they had been sent out to get in the first place, as well as some extra things Red practically begged Blue to let him buy, it was almost sunset. The two Links were almost out of town when something caught Red's eye. He paused, staring for a moment, before he dropped the bags he was carrying and ran towards what he saw.

"Hey, wait, where are you going! Red!" Blue yelled after the smaller blonde, but Red didn't hear him. Blue let out an irritated sigh and picked up the bags Red had dropped, following the other Link. When Blue reached Red he saw that the other was crouched in front of a small pen-type structure. Red turned around when Blue stood beside him, his eyes shining with hope and wonder.

"Oh, Blue, can we get one? Please?" Blue looked from Red's face to his hands, his eyes widening in shock. In Red's hands was a small, brown puppy. The creature was rather tiny, its small eyes wide with wonder and curiosity as Red brought it to his chest, cuddling it. Blue sighed, shaking his slightly.

"No way in hell Red. You cannot get a puppy!" Blue's voice was fierce and stern, and he paused, realizing he has sounded rather mean. Red was now looking at him with teary eyes, the small puppy clutched to his chest.

"B-But Blue..!"

"No buts! You don't even know how to take care of a dog! You can barely take care of yourself!" Blue snapped. Red's bottom lip trembled, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"B-But I'd learn... Vio could teach me..." He whimpered quietly. The puppy that was cradled against his chest also whimpered, licking Red's chin. Blue sighed, placing his face in his palm.

"No, Red. No means no. Now put the dog back and let's go." Blue stood up and turned away. He heard Red stand up to follow him, but the others footsteps hadn't sounded more than twice before a loud whine could be heard behind them. Blue sighed, turning around to see the puppy Red had been holding scratching at the wall that separated it from Red. Red turned to look at Blue with those large, tearful eyes again, and Blue's restraint broke. He growled softly to himself. "Fine, you can get the damn dog. But don't come crying to me if Green or Vio get pissed at you." He snapped, turning around again. Red's eyes brightened instantly and he quickly thanked Blue earnestly before rushing back to the puppies. He paid the man who was selling the puppies and picked up the one he had before rushing back to Blue. The puppy, which was now cradled safely in Red's arms, started to doze off instantly. Blue glanced at it, a glare set firmly on his face. _'Damn dog and its damn cuteness.'_ He thought irritably. It was then he realized that he was still carrying Red's dropped bags. He sighed, but didn't mention it to Red. He's make the other make it up to him later.

O.o.O.o.O

By the time Blue and Red had returned back home, the sun was almost completely hidden behind the far off hills. Green was standing on the front porch, his eyes flooding with relief when he spotted Blue and Red.

"Where have you guys been! You've been gone all afternoon!" Green scolded when the two made their way up the porch steps. Blue didn't reply, just pushed past Green, but Red stayed and showed Green the puppy.

"Look, we got a puppy!" Red said, smiling brightly. Green looked down at it, smiling as well.

"Nice. It's so cute. How on earth did you convince Blue to let you get it?"

"Um..." Red frowned, trying to remember exactly how he had convinced the short-tempered Link to get him the puppy, but he came up with nothing. "I don't know, actually." Green's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Well that's quite interesting. Come on, let's get your puppy inside and get it settled in. What did you name it?" Green asked, herding Red inside.

"Umm... Chocolate!" Red said happily. Green nodded.

"Nice name." Green continued herding Red inside, the grin never leaving his lips, which went completely unnoticed by Red. Oh, he was going to have _so_ much fun teasing Blue about this later.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) I only 'edited' it once (by edited I mean skim through it for any punctuation mistakes), so I'm sorry if I messed anything up. So, with that last note, g'night, and don't forget to review! ;D**

**Note: Did you know it's close to 2 am here? And I'm not tired at all XD**


End file.
